Cactus Slime
The Cactus Slime is an uncommon slime found in arid climates. It is typically green in color with pale yellow spines covering its entire body. They typically sport small, red or pink flowers that grow on the top of the slime, which are roughly the same color as its plorts. Slimepedia 'Diet:' Cactus Slimes, since they live in harsh environments, have adapted to eat a large variety of foods. Cactus Slimes can often bee seen eating fruits, veggies, and must regularly absorb water to avoid dehydration in the harsh, desert sunlight. They cannot consume meat, however, but typically try to ward of any animals who may interfere with their water sources. Cactus Slimes enjoy water the most out of any other food item. If they consume too much of it, however, it can cause them serious injury. 'Slimeology' Cactus Slimes thrive in dry, hot climates, so as a result they are most commonly found in arid locations. They can, however, be raised in more humid conditions, but will typically be unhappy and produce less plorts as a result. When raising Cactus Slimes, it is important to keep them in a climate-controlled corral equipped with a dehumidifier. The size of the corral is not an issue, since Cactus Slimes typically remain close to each other in the wild and so not mind coming in physical contact with other slimes. However, due to their spikes, it is best to not keep them in the same space with different types of slimes, since their spines may pierce the membranes of other slime species. 'Rancher Risks' Cactus Slimes pose no real harm to ranchers. They are a docile group, and prefer to flee than fight. The only issue a rancher may have is when they venture into their corral to collect plorts, since their spines may pierce the skin, which causes cause pain and irritation around the area. 'Plortonomics' Cactus Slime plorts are sweet-tasting, and are typically used as sweeteners back on Earth. This trend, however, has fallen out of favor, since many humans are repulsed by eating the "byproduct" of a slime. Cactus Slime plorts are also used in pink and red dyes. Appearance Cactus Slimes are green in color, and come in a variety of shades. Their spines are typically lighter than their base color, and stand one to two inches out from their bodies. Cactus Slimes also grow a small to medium sized red or pink flower near the top of their bodies above the eyes. Tips * It is not advised to combine Cactus Slimes with Rock Slimes, since the resulting largo will be equipped with very large and dangerous spikes. ** Rock Slimes are one of the only slimes that can live in the same corral as Cactus Slimes. This is because Rock Slimes also have large spikes and thick membranes. * Do not keep these slimes in the dark for extended periods of time. Although Cactus Slimes are most active at night, keeping them in dark areas will make them unhappy, since they enjoy the sunlight as well. ** If a Cactus Slime becomes chronically dehydrated, however, it is advised that they are kept in a dark area. This is because the damp and slightly cooler conditions will help them retain water easier, and they will be able to return to their fellow slimes out in the sunlight much faster. * Combining Cactus Slimes with Boom Slimes will create a largo with large spines that are released from the body after every explosion. This can be extremely dangerous to ranchers and any nearby slimes. Trivia * Cactus Slimes are one of the most difficult slimes to take care of due to their very specific requirements. ** This parallels the care requirements of cacti, which, although are hardy in nature, do not fair well in foreign areas. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Slime Category:Non-Aggressive Category:Hyalite's Pages